Zephyr (Stardust)
Confidential Subject 536-Zh is property of O:T. Do not read this file without appropriate clearance. Unauthorized viewing will be severely punished. If you understand and agree to the above guidelines, click here to view 536-Zh's file. Proceed with caution. Phenotype i. bones are very brittle and break easily. Be gentle. 536-Zh is mostly draconic, with the build of her base tribe: SkyWing. Slender and thin, her frame is very small and brittle. Her scales underneath her feathers are very soft and chalky, which means that they can be scraped or even flake apart easily. She usually stands with her claws splayed out on the ground, giving her the look that the smallest wind would easily topple her. Despite all this, she carries herself with a defiant, proud air and an aloof expression, showing that she doesn't care what others say about her appearance. 536-Zh's body is mostly covered in silver-white feathers that feel as soft as silk. The ones on what would be her mainscales are medium length and exceedingly soft, whereas the ones on her belly are rougher and more stiff. The feathers are edged with soft shades of pale blue and violet, giving her a sort of beautiful, bright sheen. Instead of the normal dragon shape with membranes and scales, 536-Zh's wings strongly resemble a dove's. They sprout up from the top of her shoulders like a bird's and are usually folded back along her sides, giving her a sort of feathery cloak. These feathers are very long and stiff, which are good for flying. The tips of her wings are splattered with black speckles, like little bits of paint flew up around her. A pair of pale brown-whitebat ears stick up from the top of her head, which are constantly flicking and turning to listen for the slightest noise. Her very little IceWing DNA is shown in tiny, yet noticeable details. She has seven long, brittle spikes running down her back that have a metallic sheen to them, and jagged, serrated claws. As for her SeaWing DNA, her snout has a distinct SeaWing-like curve to it, and underneath her many thick layers of feathers shine weak, weak glowscales. Her cuttlefish DNA surfaces in the form of color-changing feathers. When her emotions or mood shift, her feathers often become splattered with other colors, or take on a new shade entirely. She usually cannot control this changing, though. Her preferred coloration, as stated above, is silver-white feathers tipped with pale blue and violet. Her underscales are a slightly darker shade of gray, although still very pale. Her eyes seem to shift colors in different levels of light, although they are usually some variation of blue, green, or gray. Her horns, spikes, and retractable claws are all a gleaming white, polished to a beautiful sheen. Her feathers carry undertones of gray, blue, and even a little bit of black. Behavior ii. pretends to be tough, but our cameras have seen her crying in her cell at night. 536-Zh has more sides to her personality than a pair of dice. True to the breeze she was based on, she is completely unpredictable, acting calm and then losing her cool at the drop of a hat. Most of the time, 536-Zh is rather compliant and go-with-the-flow. When she is in this mood, she is very "chill," as she puts it, and acts rather dreamy. She tends to live in her head, imagining what her life would be like if she was a different dragon. Others may see her as airy, as she can zone out and stare blankly into space on a whim. Only adding to this reputation is the fact that in this mood, she may act ditzy or carefree, making her seem slightly naive. However, she has another side: the wild wind. If she gets irritated, she often flies into a crazy rage that lasts for a few hours. During this time, it is wise to stay out of her way unless you want your snout rearranged. After this happens, she will calm down, but she won't go back to her initial mood. 536-Zh will retreat into a secluded area and stay there for any length of time between two hours to two weeks, depending on the level of her emotions. Besides this, which 536-Zh calls her "reclusive mood," she has more: cheerful, mischievous, rage-y, fearful, sheepish... the list goes on and on. Despite all this, 536-Zh is really very smart. As a young dragonet, she would study every word her eyes landed on (which was a really lot, since she practically has eagle vision). She has a thirst for knowledge and absorbs all the new information she gets her talons on like a sponge to water. 536-Zh especially has a knack for poetry, and tries to hide a few scraps of her writing above a loose tile on the ceiling in her cell. She believes we don't know about it, but she is sadly mistaken. She often acts secretive and enigmatic, although she really doesn't have a lot to hide. This behavior comes from a longing to have more besides her meager belongings she has right now. The only real secret she carries is the driving hope inside her: her want to be "normal." She has overheard us talking about our love for our families. She yearns for the obvious affection in our voices, to someday hear that directed toward her. 536-Zh often dreams of being rid of her feathers and bat ears and dove wings, to live with a normal family, to be out of this laboratory. Every night, she imagines living in a house, with loving parents and siblings. And every morning, she is disappointed. Despite all her smarts, 536-Zh doesn't understand one thing - social cues. She is very unskilled with emotions. She often speaks whatever is on her mind without thinking, leading to her seeming blunt and distant. This usually has consequences, like destroying her friendships or the scant trust she has built up with us. Which brings us to her next point: her defiance. 536-Zh has a built-in disdain for rules, and breaking them spontaneously is probably one of her favorite pastimes. She has many scars from the punishments we have given her, but that does absolutely nothing to stamp out her mischief. Stats iii. good at anything involving speed/stealth. Strength, not so much. Strength: 3/10 Speed: 6/10 Intelligence: 10/10 Durability: 2/10 Stealth: 8/10 Hostility: 7/10 Log iv. track record is not exactly clean. Year 1: Subject hatched. Embodiment of Aura, titaness of breeze and fresh air. Female; has been christened 536-Zh. Given name is Zephyr. Wait one year before beginning tests. Year 2: Not able to summon storms, only small, weak breezes. We were considering putdown, but scrapped the plan after seeing the multitude of smaller abilities 536-Zh could offer. Year 3: Got into a large argument with another subject. It was over something as mundane as food, but that didn't stop the two from blowing up. At this point, they are not on speaking terms. Year 5: '''Attacked a scientist. While they gave 536-Zh orders, she lost it and hurled herself at him. Scientist sustains minimal injuries; subject herself broke a few bones. '''Year 6: '''Becoming very moody and unpredictable. Emotions change at the drop of a hat, from calm to angry to sentimental. Easily triggered by injustice or cruelty. '''Year 9: '''Attacked another subject. Both sustained minimal injuries, although extra security has been placed on 536-Zh to prevent another one of these incidents. Strangely enough, she retains no guilt, and when our scientists questioned her, she replied proudly, "I had to." '''Interactions v. doesn't seem to understand "people skills." 404-dV 912-sE 666-Be 787-Lr 512-RI 728-Mn 976-vW 296-hY 242-sH Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)